1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to manufacturing, and more particularly to a sorting device applied in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Since various workpieces may differ in size, a procedure measuring and classifying the workpieces is necessary before assembly.
Generally, the workpieces are fed to a sorting device one by one to be measured. The workpieces are marked accordingly, the results recorded, and the workpieces are unloaded from the sorting device and placed into corresponding trays.
After sorting, workpieces with minor differences may be sorted into a common designation and assembled with similar-sized components, so that the precision assembly is improved. However, other procedures such as feeding, marking, recording, unloading, and placement are performed manually. Therefore, the procedure can require considerable time and manpower. Further, errors, such as mismarking, misplacement, and other potential manual caused errors are common in such manual operations. The precision of the assembly is thus degraded.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.